


This Side of Paradise

by SnowyK



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, I just wanted a quick rewrite why is 95 percent of this new content, M/M, Mutants au, chakra is still a thing, fastburn, for lea who wanted smut but oops it's for another fandom, sasuke effectively suffers through puberty twice, who needs a matchmaker when you have wings with no chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: “Makes sense,” Naruto muses as they head to the plane. “What’s it like? To fly?”Sasuke thinks of the sky, open to him and full of carefree wind that could steal him away to another place if he let it. The green of Konoha’s city beneath him in the day, sunlight glimmering over water and softening the trees. The glow of the moon, tinting everything into silver mysteries as the stars tempt him to get closer.He could try to express this, he muses, and risk being accused of being a romantic sap, but he meets Naruto’s curious gaze and that blue, it draws him in and invites him to drown –“It’s cool, I guess,” he says, like an idiot.





	1. false start, you sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haekass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/gifts).



When he was little, he’d thought gaining superpowers would be cool – the greatest thing ever. Better than getting to stay up until 9pm, or breakfast for dinner, or even Itachi playing games with him.

Of course, he’d been eight. He hadn’t considered that such amazing gains could come at a price.

Like urges. Strange, less than human, _embarrassing_ urges.

The trouble started when his powers manifested at thirteen. He’d dreamt he had flown across the night sky, chasing the stars and leaving the tiny houses behind. The sensation had stayed with him when he woke, absolutely certain he still had wings with the confidence that comes with half-forgotten memories in the space between dreams and reality. He’d stretched, expecting to feel the flutter of small, almost cherubic wings.

His enormous wings had taken out the bedside table with a crash that woke him right up instead.

Excitement and elation came first, of course- he had _wings_. Big, gorgeous black ones tipped with red. They could tuck neatly against his back, so clothes wouldn’t be difficult as long as they weren’t too tight- but the sight of them excited him so much they ripped through the T-shirt anyway.

Shisui took one look at him and dropped his glass of water in shock, an unfortunate reminder that the rest of the world existed. Mutants weren’t common in the Uchiha family, but those who did manifest almost always had a fire affinity of some sort.

Of course Sasuke would be different. It wasn’t like he needed _more_ of a reason for his father to be disappointed in him.

Once he got a degree of control over his emotions, the wings were more manageable. His classmates’ interest hadn’t lasted more than a few months and by the time he graduated, it was as if he’d always had them. He could wear his new suits to his first job with confidence, Uchiha crest embroidered neatly on a breast pocket as he walked through the doors of his father’s greatest rival company. Joining the Senju Research and Development team was the best ‘fuck you’ he could think of.

His boss was amazing, patient with his inexperience and quick to give tips for improvement. Under Rin’s guidance he’d become one of the highest performing rookies, gaining attention from his seniors and ending in promotion to working with one of the other divisions.

Really, Sasuke should’ve known his luck would run out. Rin had walked him down to the Sealing Department to meet the team leader he’d be working with and been met with the most positive person he’d ever met. It’d be annoying, if Naruto’s eyes weren’t so earnest as he spoke, clear enthusiasm for his work shining through whenever they collaborated. Rin left them to it, Naruto shook his hand with a warm smile, and his wings burst right through his blazer.

Not his finest moment, but Naruto had laughed it off and let loose _nine bright orange tails_ , effectively taking all the attention off Sasuke. “You’re not the only one,” he’d grinned, waving at one of his employees when they griped at him for showing off. “Don’t think you have to hide them! Comfort brings better work performance, after all.”

“And nobody would complain if you went shirtless,” a blond woman winked at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes as she continued, “Naruto though, please continue to wear pants.”

“Ino, don’t be so mean to me,” Naruto had pouted, and one of his wings _moved_ _towards_ _him_. He quickly changed the motion to a stretch but the intrigued spark in Ino’s eyes definitely wasn’t good news. With any luck, it’d be a once-off.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a once-off. He didn’t have to see Naruto in person very often but whenever he did, he had to dedicate a significant portion of his concentration to controlling his disobedient wings. They always leaned towards him, reaching out before Sasuke could abort the motion.

Judging by the whispers, Naruto’s team definitely noticed.

His suspicions are confirmed when Ino strolls into his office one day, dragging a member of his own team in with her. “Hey, Edgar Allen Hoe.”

Long having given up on stopping the nickname, Sasuke checks through the timelines for his team’s projects. “Can I help you.”

“I’ve been talking with Sakura here,” Ino says, patting Sakura’s shoulder like Sasuke doesn’t know who his top Jutsu inventor is. “And we think a little birdie has a crush.”

“Then go on a date and get out of my office,” Sasuke says, glancing up to see their faces light with a blush.

“Not _us_ ,” Sakura hisses, glancing uncertainly at Ino. “You. And Naruto. You should ask him out.”

Sasuke hums noncommittally and takes a sip from his water bottle. “I’m not interested.”

His stupid, traitorous wings give a little ruffle. Ino looks victorious. “Liar! He likes you too but is too oblivious to see it’s returned. So ask him out.”

Sasuke’s attempt at an apathetic expression is honestly ruined by the twitch of his wings. “He’s a grown man, leave him be.”

Hinata knocks at the door, timidly poking her head in. “Sasuke? The client from Suna is here.”

He dismisses them and puts it out of his mind, doesn’t think twice on it when Gaara leaves his office and he sees Ino lingering to talk to his team.

 

* * *

 

They book him on a five-day conference and match his schedule to Naruto’s. He barely survives the wait to board, his wings constantly twitching towards him. “I’m glad we were put together,” Naruto is saying, excitedly scrolling through his phone to show him pictures from Iwa. “The last time was so boring. Your previous department head wasn’t great for conversation.”

Sasuke had gotten that impression from Shino. He could see the man fatiguing from constant exposure to Naruto’s energy. He’s perplexed he doesn’t get drained himself, being around such an enthusiastic person, but the attraction probably helps.

As if triggered by the thought, his wings flex towards Naruto. _Again_. “Sorry,” he says with a sigh as his wing plasters itself to Naruto’s side. “I must be sick or something.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Naruto shrugs, showing him a picture of the ramen he’d had at the last conference. “I run hot, it’s probably because of my heat. My tails do it too. ‘S why I keep them tucked away.”

Sasuke can’t help the dubious glance at Naruto’s jeans. “How.”

“Huh?” Glancing up, Naruto meets Sasuke’s confused eyes for a long second. His eyes are really blue, this close, and Sasuke has to dedicate _more_ of his concentration to stop his stupid wing from curling around Naruto. “Oh! I can make them disappear.”

Sasuke cannot put into words how infuriating that is.

Naruto must read the envy in his face because he leans back with an awkward laugh. “Sorry, I know it sucks if you can’t do it. I don’t know how I do it, I just can.”

He shrugs as their seat row is called for boarding. “At least I can fly.” Naruto looks from him to the planes outside the massive windows as their tickets are checked. Sasuke answers his unspoken question, “It’d be too tiring to fly myself. And other countries don’t exactly like the idea of me flying over the borders with no checks.”

“Makes sense,” Naruto muses as they head to the plane. “What’s it like? To fly?”

Sasuke thinks of the sky, open to him and full of carefree wind that could steal him away to another place if he let it. The green of Konoha’s city beneath him in the day, sunlight glimmering over water and softening the trees. The glow of the moon, tinting everything into silver mysteries as the stars tempt him to get closer.

He could try to express this, he muses, and risk being accused of being a romantic sap, but he meets Naruto’s curious gaze and that _blue_ , it draws him in and invites him to _drown_ –

“It’s cool, I guess,” he says, like an idiot.

Fuck. Naruto smiles but there’s an edge of disappointment to it, his warm eyes dimming a bit.

Shisui says he’s the true idiot of the family, and maybe he had a point because his mouth keeps _talking_. “I could show you, maybe. Pretty sure I could carry you.”

He feels dumber than Sai with a hangover but Naruto perks up like he’d been offered a promotion. “I’d love that! Maybe when we’re home? Iwa is really pretty, but they might not be cool with the whole airspace thing,” he babbles, and Sasuke’s wings twitch towards him again.

They find their seats easily. Sasuke takes the window seat, concealing it with one wing and wrapping the other around himself. If Naruto is disappointed by the loss of view he doesn’t show it, tucking into his seat easily.

Six hours isn’t long on paper but Naruto senses his fatigue and reads instead, leaving Sasuke to doze in peace. He must fall asleep because when comes to, his nose is buried in soft hair with a subtle floral scent. He opens his eyes, lifting his head to realise their seat partition is lowered and Naruto is asleep against him, his wing curled delicately around him.

He is so screwed. Utterly, royally fucked.

At least his team isn’t there to see it.

A flight attendant passes and glances at him, her gaze falling to Naruto tucked under his wing. She smiles and moves on and Sasuke sighs, hoping that Sakura had mercy on him because there’s no way he’ll survive sharing a room with Naruto.


	2. I'm caught up in the day

He’s going to kill them. Not only did they book them the same room, they must’ve told the hotel they’re a couple because they have a double bed that can’t be divided.

Naruto doesn’t seem to mind, claiming one side and unpacking. “Plenty of room for both of us,” he says, apparently realising Sasuke’s slow packing is due to reluctance. “Unless you’re not cool with it? I can ask reception for another room, or an extra bed.”

“No,” Sasuke finds himself saying, cursing himself internally even as he continues, “I’m fine with it. My wings might bother you though.”

“Ditto with the tails,” Naruto grins broadly, a touch of cheekiness to his eyes. “Mind if I have them out? I can keep them in but it makes me restless.”

“It’s only fair,” Sasuke says honestly. His stupid feelings are going to choke him, but Naruto shouldn’t have to suffer for it. “Don’t feel you have to hide them for my sake.”

“Same here!” Naruto says brightly, laying vibrant orange pyjamas on the bed. Sasuke is mildly ashamed even that can’t kill his attraction. “Hey, hey, we still have time before dinner! Let’s go check out the area!”

That his energy isn’t drained by Naruto’s enthusiasm continues to baffle Sasuke. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

They don’t see anyone they know but everyone seems to be going easy on the networking, knowing many of them have travelled to be here and several expected guests are still yet to arrive. Sasuke’s eyes linger on the doorways, hoping to catch a glimpse of Itachi or Shisui, if they’re coming. If Fugaku comes, well. He’s close to the exits too.

He and Naruto eat largely in peace, until Gaara and a woman join them. Sasuke shakes Gaara’s hand politely but Naruto hugs him like he’s known him forever.

“Gaara! I missed you!” Naruto’s hug lingers and Sasuke feels an itch run down his wings. Gaara actually looks pleased and returns the embrace.

The woman watches him with sharp eyes, gaze assessing. “Sabaku no Temari, Suna’s Research and Development company. Gaara’s sister.”

To the point, Sasuke thinks as he takes her hand. He likes her. “Uchiha Sasuke, Senju Research and Development.”

Temari’s smirk grows. “Not Uchiha R&D?”

Naruto eyes him with barely restrained curiosity, and even Gaara is watching him with interested eyes. This is a networking event as well as an educational one, Sasuke reminds himself, so he should be professional. He still says, “I’d rather eat nails than work under my father.”

Naruto chokes on his water but Temari nods, the edge of her smirk softened with approval. “Understandable. We prefer working with your company, anyway.”

Sasuke takes a bite of bread, chewing slowly in the hopes the topic will shift. Naruto must pick up on the unease he’s trying to keep off his face because he says, “That’s because you have the hots for Shikamaru.”

Temari doesn’t even flinch. “If he got off his lazy ass he might have a chance.”

Gaara glances at her as he eats his tempura. “Enlist Ino,” he says, tone dispassionate but Sasuke can sense a warmth in there somewhere. “She’s an excellent matchmaker.”

Naruto elbows Sasuke eagerly, his eyes lit with excitement though Sasuke gets the sense he’s amplifying his energy to cover for him. “Yeah, she set Gaara and Kiba up!”

The incessant itching in his wings that’d been bothering him since they had company finally settles. Sasuke doesn’t let himself think about what that means. “I’m a little surprised,” he says to Gaara, meeting that cool stare that’s easy enough to handle for business, yet a little unsettling in social situations. “Kiba doesn’t seem the type to do well with long-distance relationships. Sorry if I’m overstepping,” he adds, and Naruto must be a bad influence on him because usually he wouldn’t have said anything.

He decides to blame it on the wings.

Naruto leans forward and covers his mouth but even that doesn’t help his failed attempt at a whisper. “Kiba can teleport.”

Sasuke hums, mulling this over as he eats. It seems there are still things his team hasn’t told him. It stings, just a little, since he can’t hide his own mutation. “I’ll keep that in mind next time he’s late.”

Temari gives a snort of laughter and Gaara’s lips twitch with amusement. Naruto beams like he’d done something right, and Sasuke must’ve missed something but he doesn’t dwell on it.

The intrigue in Naruto’s eyes lingers even after dinner and Sasuke decides to address it, knowing it’ll likely come up in the coming days anyway. “What is it.”

Naruto blinks at him, and Sasuke doesn’t know if he’s trying to be covert or if he didn’t think his thoughts were written across his face so clearly. “What?”

Sasuke sighs through his nose as they enter the elevator. It’s empty, though an elderly gentleman in the hall eyes him like he’s debating getting on with him. He unfolds his wings a little and the man turns away, letting the elevator door close on them. “You look like you want to ask me something.”

“Oh,” Naruto gives a laugh that’s wilted at the edges, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “I just, uh. You don’t have to answer, but. What Temari was saying- you being with us and not your dad’s company.”

Leaning against the rail and letting his feathers press into the cool metal, Sasuke rolls his neck to loosen the muscles. “Long story short, my older brother was the perfect son and I wasn’t. Then I got these,” he rustles his wings, sighing with defeat as they take the opportunity to creep closer to Naruto. “He didn’t like it. It… didn’t go with the rest of the family. He would’ve taken me on, expected me to, though I wouldn’t say he expected me to do _well_ , or as well as my brother.”

Naruto’s mouth is quirked into a half smile like he’s unsure whether he can be amused or not. “Rebellious?”

“There is that,” Sasuke admits, pushing off the rail as they reach their floor. “But I wanted to thrive, but just survive. I don’t think I’d do as well as I want to, for me, if I was under him. It’s just… extra stress. I want to do well on my own merit.”

“Well you’ve definitely got that going for you,” Naruto snickers a little, hands shoved into his pockets as they head for their room. “I hear even the CEO thinks highly of you.”

“Yeah right,” Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Like he’s heard of me beyond joining them.”

Naruto’s eyes are entirely too smug, like he knows something Sasuke doesn’t. “You haven’t met him, then.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes, getting the sense he’s being teased. “No. Why?”

“No reason!” Naruto says cheerfully, unlocking the door. “Hey, are there any shifters in your family?”

“Just me,” Sasuke says, shutting the door behind them and giving the only bed a single glare. “My brother’s got a fire affinity, as well as a few of my cousins.”

“That would be useful,” Naruto muses, bounding over to his suitcase to retrieve his laptop. Sasuke’s not sure where he finds the energy after flying and socialising in one day. “Like that, he wouldn’t even need chakra for fire jutsu, right?”

“Pretty much,” Sasuke says, very carefully keeping the envy out of his voice. His wings had done wonders for his stamina, strength and speed, but weren’t helpful for jutsu execution alone. “Makes his job easier.”

Naruto is watching him with understanding in his gaze when he glances up. The look carries a little more weight than Sasuke finds comfortable, so he looks away casually as he gathers clean night clothes and his toiletries. “What’s the point of doing something if it’s easy,” Naruto says, scrunching his nose at the thought. “Working hard is half the satisfaction!”

That, at least, Sasuke can relate to. “I can see why you’re in Sealing,” he says. He didn’t mean it as a compliment, but Naruto beams nonetheless.

“If I can ask,” Naruto says, typing quickly on his laptop for a second before looking up, “but did anyone… I dunno, react positively to your wings? Your dad sounds like a dick, but. Yeah.”

Sasuke wonders briefly where Naruto’s charisma goes whenever he’s not working, because if sure as hell doesn’t carry into private conversations. “My mother is fine with it. She thinks one of her aunts might have been one, but she’s not sure. My brother’s also fine with it, and honestly offered to leave father’s company to follow me, but. We don’t specialise in fire and he’d be better off there.”

Naruto looks oddly satisfied. “Sounds like he cares about you a whole lot,” he says a touch wistfully.

Sasuke’s cheeks grow warm and he gathers his towel in his arms. “He’s my brother,” he says, like that explains everything. “Maybe you’ll see him.”

“Maybe!” Naruto’s smile is almost infectious. “Tomorrow’s sealing focused so I’ll be everywhere, but I might see him the rest of the time. Sealing doesn’t get as much focus as all the ninjutsu and genjutsu stuff,” he says, puffing out his cheeks. “We should have a whole _week_ on sealing,” he declares.

“Pretty sure you’d leave us all behind on that one,” Sasuke huffs a laugh and heads for the bathroom. “One day is enough to make the rest of us look dumb!”

“Like it’s hard!” Naruto’s laugh follows him, pleased and flattered.

 

* * *

 

Sharing the bed isn’t as awkward as Sasuke had worried. They keep to their own sides but Sasuke faces Naruto, making sure his wings rest under the covers and away from them.

Naruto falls asleep quickly, facing Sasuke with his tails flowing over the other side of the bed.

Sasuke usually doesn’t do well with new places. Itachi suggested it’s a territory thing and there might be an element of truth in there, but Sasuke finds sleep with unexpected ease. He barely registers the soft brush of fur against his ankle before he’s out, nose filled with the comforting scent of Naruto that’s quickly becoming familiar.

They end up in a tangle, and really, Sasuke should’ve seen it coming. He wakes to find Naruto curled against him, tails draped over his neck and hip and thigh, and there might be one wrapped around his ankle too. One of his wings is blanketed over them, and soft touches stroke down the feathers. It’s soothing, and Sasuke is sorely tempted to go back to sleep. He tries to say good morning but barely manages a grunt.

There’s a huff of laughter against his chest, and Naruto wasn’t kidding when he said he was warm. “Morning,” he says, the vibrations rumbling into Sasuke’s chest. “Sorry. I’m clingy in my sleep.”

Staying awake is rapidly becoming a losing battle. Fingers run through his feathers and he sighs, absently tucking an arm down over Naruto’s waist. “Noticed,” he slurs.

Naruto might say something about not being a morning person but Sasuke doesn’t catch it, the soothing strokes pulling him under.

Naruto is gone when he wakes again, and the unfamiliarity of the hotel room finally begins to bother him. Sasuke sets out for the day, trying to pick the simpler lectures on sealing. Last year he’d gone to the summoning seals session and left with a headache, so he tries to stick to the simpler ones instead.

Storage seals are not nearly as simple as he’d assumed.

He doesn’t see Naruto at dinner but isn’t bothered, occupied by networking with the few jutsu specialists who’d arrived for the first day. He recognises a few people as clients and employees of his father, who regard him initially with amusement and then reluctant admiration as he details his successes and goals with Senju R&D.

He’s possibly convinced a few to consider Senju R&D when Fugaku joins them, approaching from behind. “Good to see you again, Danzō, Hiruzen, Hiashi,” he says formally, ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke takes a subtle breath and steels himself, very carefully not leaning away from his father.

“Good to see you too, Itachi,” Hizashi says, and really, Sasuke couldn’t have asked for better luck. At Fugaku’s frown he adds, with an exaggeratedly confused frown, “What? I thought we were calling each other by relatives’ names. I’m Hizashi.”

Fugaku clears his throat, taken aback. “My apologies.” He pauses, clearly not knowing what more to say.

Enjoyable as this is, Sasuke is not in the mood to deal with his father’s mind games. “It was good to meet you, Hiruzen, Danzō, Hizashi,” he says smoothly, catching the amused twinkle in Hizashi’s eyes. “If you would excuse me, I must speak with my seniors. Fugaku,” he adds, giving his father a nod before leaving without looking back.

He spots Rin amongst a crowd and makes a beeline for her, but as he walks past a man steps into his path with a smile. “Sasuke!” Hashirama greets, and Sasuke had heard rumours but hadn’t actually expected his CEO to be so friendly. “I’ve heard about you! You’ve had quite a remarkable first year at our company,” he beams.

Sasuke isn’t sure how to handle this. “Your company has been an incredible opportunity,” he says, “I’ve learned a lot.”

Something he says must please Hashirama because he claps a hand on his shoulder. “ _Our_ company, Sasuke, our company! You’re just as much a part of it now.”

Sasuke _really_ doesn’t know how to handle this. He can see Tobirama standing just behind Hashirama, watching him with assessing red eyes and that really isn’t helping. “I’ll do my best,” is all he can come up with.

“Good, good,” Hashirama claps him on the shoulder again and really, where’s Naruto and his charm when he needs it. Someone gets Hashirama’s attention and he excuses himself reluctantly, but Sasuke is immensely relieved. His wings have begun to itch and it’s distracting.

He makes a final round, speaking briefly with one of Iwa’s R&D team members, and decides to text Itachi instead of trying to catch a glimpse of him.

Sasuke returns to his room and it’s empty, so he grabs his sleep clothes and tries to settle the itching with a shower. His wings only bristle with irritation, the itching creeping beneath his skin. Sasuke gives up and tries to sleep instead, but the sheets are cool and the pillow is different and everything smells unfamiliar and he _can’t_ _sleep_ –

He throws the covers up and lets instinct drive him, curling the duvet up at the corners into a rough oval. His wings flutter with agitation but it’s not enough- the bed is smaller, now, but still feels to unfamiliar.

He stares at his suitcase, an idea niggling at him but pride pushes it aside. Sasuke lasts ten minutes of twisting restlessly before he gives in, yanking his softer clothes out of his suitcase and tosses it into the circle. He folds them into each other, trying to manage an even layer.

He surveys his creation, hands on his hips. “I’ve gone insane,” he announces to himself, and he’d be more bothered if his wings weren’t so distracting. “Can’t believe I’m making a fucking nest,” he mutters, curling into the middle and trying to relax. It’s better than before, some of his unease settling, but the itching beneath his feathers continues to irritate him.

Another idea places itself at the doorstep of his rational mind. He dismisses it but it niggles at him, teasing him as the itching runs down his spine. “Fuck it,” he groans, reaching out blindly and tugging Naruto’s awful orange pyjamas beneath his head. The scent eases him at once, the itching fading with each deep breath. “I’ve gone batshit crazy,” he mumbles, closing his eyes and hoping whatever fog that’s invaded his mind will pass before Naruto comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm curious to hear your thoughts :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yet again I cannot help myself and start new fics in what is effectively exam time.
> 
> I don't know anyone in this fandom so feel free to say hi :) shout out to Lea for continuing to Beta even though she doesn't know anyone in Naruto except Naruto, really. My tumblr is snowykeeper and I sometimes post snippets of wips! Mostly a multifandom mess.


End file.
